


High As A Cloud

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Flying, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired heavily by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3lq7QEZMj4">Heaven</a> by Peter Crowley.</p><p>This is for <a href="http://turbopuppy.tumblr.com/">Turbopuppy</a> on Tumblr because she contributed to the brainstorm.</p><p>Here another song that fits quite well this ficlet; <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUKttV-BPLw">Conqueror Of The Sky</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	High As A Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by [Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3lq7QEZMj4) by Peter Crowley.
> 
> This is for [Turbopuppy](http://turbopuppy.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr because she contributed to the brainstorm.
> 
> Here another song that fits quite well this ficlet; [Conqueror Of The Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUKttV-BPLw).

The weather was most perfect.

Wing stood on top of a cliff, the rocky formation stretching into horizon on his left and right, blades of turquoise blue grass dancing in the wind behind him. He eyed at the view in front of him; a vast sea, white clouds and blue sky beckoned him to join them.

He unfurled his wings, straightening them, testing the flaps and...

Stepped off the cliff.

He let the wind scream in his audios, keeping his optics closed.

The sea got closer and closer. Any wrong move and he'd crash into the waves, injuring himself. Right before he hit the surface, he transformed and straightened himself, shooting forward to fly right over the blue blanket, forming a large spray of water under him.

He tilted slightly to his right side to drag the tip of his wing in the water, laughter bubbling from his vocalizer. He pushed his engines to go faster, the whining roar filling his audios, the spray of water tickling his underside.

Then, he took up, barrel rolling, dodging imaginary enemies, all the while laughing, his spark swelling in pure joy. This was what he wanted. This was what he craved. This was what he needed. To feel the danger the stunts gave him, to feel wind whipping around him, to feel the _freedom_ of flying.

He cried out in utter excitement as he made a tight loop, accompanied by another barrel roll. He felt how his spark fluttered in his chest.

Bursting through thick clouds, streaks of clouds following the tips of his wings, he transformed into his root mode. He closed his optics, floating to a stop, enjoying the brief moment of weightlessness, before starting his descend. He turned around to face the direction of his fall and transformed back into jet mode, soaring through the sky until the sunset.


End file.
